


daydream flip

by listeninsecret (bloominggays)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kind of, other members make cameos but nothing big, they're nerdy teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominggays/pseuds/listeninsecret
Summary: "These things come to them naturally, like muscle memory. Wonwoo knows what will get a smile out of Soonyoung in every situation; knows where and how to touch to distract him from an uncomfortable feeling just like now, trying to make this conversation easier because everything else is too hard. Soonyoung always gets it. It's simple like that."orthey've been best friends since preschool and growing up sucks sometimes but it's better when you have your favorite person around.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	daydream flip

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> hello! 
> 
> for some unknown reason, writing this was harder than i thought it would be. maybe because i'm still getting used to writing these two. and yet! the whole process was fun and i'm happy to share this.  
> i may have gone a little too far with the prompt but the thing is: i'm a sucker for coming of age stories. hope the prompter, whoever they are, enjoys this. 
> 
> oh! and to carina, marta and mouzi: thanks for meeting me down the carat hole. thanks for cheering me up and for being the best quarantine companions ever. thanks for helping me survive last year.

Wonwoo was the one who gave the idea; Soonyoung, who never refused a challenge, got into it right away. They were 12 years old and made their parents buy matching skateboards, just another one of the many things they shared: clothes, favorite movies, hobbies, and so on.

Wonwoo had a harder time learning, his thin limbs too often betrayed him meanwhile Soonyoung and his natural body control got a hang of the whole thing in a week or so. Like a good friend, he helped Wonwoo and even kissed one of his bruises one time, granting him a bite on the shoulder as penalty for daring to kiss his best friend's scratched knee. Wonwoo said it was disgusting but his cheeks and ears felt warm back then, he couldn't fully understand why.

They're nineteen now and many of their hobbies are in the past but skateboarding stuck with them, made them known in town for going everywhere carrying their boards or being carried by them. They're nineteen now and soon they'll be somewhere else, a city bigger than their dreams; subways and trains and huge buildings and universities waiting for them, the promise of the future just a few weeks away. Now, however, the wind is blowing through Wonwoo's long and fluffy hair as he and Soonyoung head to the town’s small cinema, one of their favorite places in the world, on their way to watch the same movie for the second time this week. 

It’s Seungcheol’s turn at the box office just like last time. “Lord of The Rings? Again?” he asks, a bit amused. It's not even remotely the first time they pay to watch the same movie more than once. Soonyoung nods profusely and Wonwoo smiles. 

“Listen, it's a great movie and we want to experience it on the big screen as many times as we can,” he says like it's obvious and hands the money away.

“Well aren't you a couple of nerds,” Seungcheol teases affectionately, giving Wonwoo two tickets. “Have fun! Tell me if the ending changes after the second rewatch!”

They’re halfway through the movie when Soonyoung’s cheek meets Wonwoo’s shoulder, the boy fast asleep while the Fellowship of the Ring escapes a bunch of orcs and a troll and Wonwoo wonders how can someone fall asleep in the middle of all that noise and screaming. It’s no surprise since it’s Soonyoung but it’s still funny. And kinda sweet too, if Wonwoo’s being completely honest; the smell of baby shampoo coming from his best friend’s hair filling his lungs before he can think about it (Soonyoung says it’s the best thing for his hair, and maybe it is, but Wonwoo thinks he just really likes that fragrance). He pats Soonyoung’s head once or twice out of both affection and habit — it’s not even remotely the first time this happens and it’s one of the reasons they watch the same movies over and over. Wonwoo doesn’t mind, he’d end up spending that time with Soonyoung regardless. 

“I think I have a crush on Legolas,” Soonyoung announces with unnecessary solemnity as they’re sitting on his bedroom floor eating the last two slices of pizza that were left inside the box in front of them, the TV playing some random music video no one was really paying attention to. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, mouth too full to speak. “What? I like guys with long hair.”

There it is, Wonwoo thinks, that new kind of smile on Soonyoung’s face, one that made its first appearance not too long ago. Looks and feels a lot like a dare, filled with smugness and something else he can’t quite pinpoint. And there it is, again, the heat painting his ears and cheeks a bright shade of pink, making Wonwoo thank the gods he hasn’t gotten an actual haircut in a couple of years — all that hair helps him hide his face without raising any suspicion. 

He gulps from his can of soda before speaking, tone playful as ever. “Suppose it’s time for me to cut my hair, then.”

“Not when you look so cute like this,” Soonyoung’s eyes are on the TV but he doesn’t seem interested. Wonwoo watches him and smiles at himself when he notices that usual pout on Soonyoung’s lips. Now _that’s_ cute. “And I see you staring at me, Jeon.”

“It’s either you or the television, Kwon,” he argues halfheartedly. “And I’m not really into J. Y. Park.”

Lately, Wonwoo’s been feeling self-conscious. His last sentence, harmless as it is, it’s enough to make him wonder if Soonyoung won’t find some hidden meaning in it. That maybe he meant he’s into Soonyoung and that’s why he was staring. There's this fear that someday Soonyoung will read between the lines of their usual bickering and realize what’s keeping Wonwoo awake at night the past few months. He wants to talk about it, especially now they’re about to move to study and, even though they will still live close, they won’t have as much time together as they do now. But the thing is, realization took him years. Real, actual years and, looking back, Wonwoo thinks he’s loved Soonyoung all along, since before he can remember. So it will obviously take a while before he confesses — if he ever does, that is.

Soonyoung tosses him a piece of paper towel and brings him back to reality. “So you don’t like older guys?” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. What's with this guy talk, anyway? “I like pizza,” he quickly points at the empty box in front of them. “And silence.”

“You're best friends with the wrong guy, then.”

They laugh in unison and sync, shoulders moving together as though the two of them are mirroring each other. “I think so too,” Wonwoo tugs a strand of hair behind his ear and sighs over dramatically. “But it's been too long, I’m afraid there's no turning back now.” 

⋆

“How are things with Soonyoung hyung?” Mingyu asks nonchalantly before taking a sip from Wonwoo’s bubble tea. Wonwoo glares at him from across the table but doesn’t say anything, something done more out of habit than real annoyance. 

He tries his best to sound casual. “What about him?”

A mischievous grin spreads across Mingyu’s face and now Wonwoo can say he’s half annoyed. “You know what I’m talking about, hyung.”

“If you want to know about him, we can drop by his place late—” he notices how robotic he sounds and gives up. “There’s nothing about me and him, Mingyu.”

“That’s strange,” Mingyu says, chewing on the straw of his own cup. “Because I feel like there’s _a lot_ of things going on between you two.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know if he agrees with that. There’s sure a lot of things going on inside him but Soonyoung is a puzzle of sorts. He knows Soonyoung’s sleeping pattern by heart, his list of favorite movies, the songs he loves to listen when they’re skating, his favorite fictional characters, the color of his toothbrush (it’s blue, Soonyoung’s toothbrush is always blue) and every part of Soonyoung where it’s ticklish but he doesn’t know what’s inside his heart, not like that. They never really talked much about it, none of them never really dated, none never really had nothing but a small fling here or there; dumb high school stuff, rites of passage, nothing worth remembering. 

“There is and then there is nothing, just like that.”

“What do you mean ‘and then there is nothing’?”

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo sighs and sips again from his boba. “We’ve lived up each other’s asses for so long, I don’t know where to draw the line anymore. When we were eleven and we liked to hold hands, it was platonic— Because we were eleven, anyway. But when he holds my hand now, it doesn’t feel platonic to me— _to me_. Does he feel the same? Or is he just repeating the same thing we’ve been doing since we were kids because we’re close like that?”

Mingyu frowns at that, his silence a sign that he’s probably looking for the right words. Wonwoo waits. 

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

Wonwoo’s voice goes up a few octaves. “Why don’t I _what_?”

“Talk to him, hyung,” Mingyu speaks slowly, purposefully pronouncing each syllable longer than he had to. “You know, like normal people do. Like you guys do when it isn’t about the two of you.”

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“It isn’t the right tim—” Before Wonwoo finishes his sentence, an empty cup hits his forehead and Mingyu’s poker face is staring at him. That's a face very few people get to see.

“When is the right time, then? When you’re both living in the city, buried under house chores and readings and homework?” Mingyu points at the window on their left. It's a beautiful day outside, the sun making every color look brighter, prettier. “It’s such a nice day and you only have three weeks left before you’re officially a Literature junior. Grab that stupid skateboard of yours and go talk to Soonyoung hyung.”

Wonwoo smiles sincerely at his friend, a wave of gratefulness washing over him. It’s a cute motivational speech, he thinks. It doesn’t work on him at all. But it’s nice nonetheless.

“I'll do it before we move out.”

⋆

They're playing Marvel vs. Capcom for god knows how long inside Wonwoo's bedroom and Soonyoung is kicking his ass mercilessly. Spider-Man and Chun Li jump up and down and exchange punches, kicks and other more elaborated tricks and Soonyoung still yells in excitement despite how long it has been since they started playing first thing in the morning when both of them woke up. It's his new favorite game, after all, and Wonwoo is still getting used to it. And Soonyoung is far too invested in winning to notice the smile that arrives in Wonwoo's lips every time he loses, simply because the boy sitting beside him is happy — maybe too happy for someone whose pixelated character has just murdered another pixelated character on spot for a pixelated crowd to see. It's endearing, though, how it never takes much for Soonyoung to flash the brightest, most beautiful grin at people and things. His smiles come easily, as if he has so much joy stored inside him that it needs no excuse to be shown; it slips through the cracks, makes a home in his cheeks and in the way his eyes disappear when he laughs. It radiates from Soonyoung to everyone around him, contagious. Wonwoo can't seem to get tired of it.

The door behind them cracks open and Wonwoo’s mother walks in, carrying a small pile of clean clothes with her. The pleasant smell of fabric softener fills the air.

“Aren’t you two going to leave this room today?” She puts the clothes on Wonwoo’s bed and stands behind them, watching as the characters beat each other up on the TV. “I thought you’d want to go out skating on a sunny day like this.”

Soonyoung pauses the game and looks back, eyes wide. “It’s too hot.” Wonwoo nods dramatically in agreement and it grants him a sigh from his mother. 

“Well… Soonie, dear, your mom called and said you have to go back home today.”

“She did? Why didn’t she talk to me?”

“Because she wanted to talk to me!” Ms. Jeon winks at him. “And had a little message for you too. She also told me, Wonwoo, that Minkyeung has a crush on you.” 

Soonyoung snorts at that and elbows Wonwoo playfully. Minkyeung is his cousin, one year younger than them, who happens to go to the same school as they did. Wonwoo doesn’t remember talking to her more than two or three times besides some casual greetings since they’ve known each other since they were kids, Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s friendship making their families grow as close as they were. How did she even develop a crush on him, of all people? 

He takes off his glasses to clean them on his shirt, a good excuse not to see the look on his mother’s or Soonyoung’s face. “I’m sorry for her, I guess.”

“Too bad you’re moving out soon, I think you’d make a cute couple.” Ms. Jeon teases and he hates it. She means no harm but it’s awkward, the atmosphere around them, with her trying to get a reaction out of him and Soonyoung watching closely to see if she succeeds just to annoy Wonwoo later. “And you, Soonie, are you interested in anyone?”

Wonwoo heart reacts dramatically despite his usual poker face. He puts his glasses back on and looks at Soonyoung, who was caught off guard, cheeks reddening in response. The boy still smiles, though, it’s hard for him not to. 

“I don’t think so, auntie,” Wonwoo’s heart resumes its beating and he feels ashamed as if his mother or Soonyoung could see the weird mix of feelings inside him. There’s a slight shudder in Soonyoung’s voice. “Haven’t really had time to think about that yet.”

“You two spend so much time together, maybe that’s why there’s no time left for anyone else!” She’s joking but it makes Wonwoo wonder. “Good for me and your mom, though… it’s easier for us to keep an eye on both of you.”

Soonyoung’s smile is a genuine one now and he waves at her as she leaves the room, closing the door again. Wonwoo barely notices it, the short dialogue between his mother and Soonyoung playing inside his head like an incredibly short movie. 

They happen to have a lot of free time lately, Wonwoo thinks. And they did have a lot of free time before, too. Not that it mattered, none of them ever experienced anything more than crushes that lasted a month and random kisses in parties with random people from school. Nothing meaningful, no one worth spending time with — it was always more comfortable being around each other. It really makes him wonder. Soonyoung unpauses the game and Wonwoo pauses it again, turning his head at the boy sitting on the floor beside him. 

“My mom’s right, we do have a lot of time.” He says it before he can think about it. 

“What?” Soonyoung’s confused and now Wonwoo doesn’t really know where he was going with this not to make things weird. 

“Then what do you mean when you say you have no time?” 

Soonyoung frowns, going from his usual smile to his usual pout. “I spend most of it with you.”

“Because you want to.”

“Exactly,” Soonyoung says like it’s obvious. Because it is. It’s just that Wonwoo _has to_ know. “You haven’t dated anyone either, I don’t know what’s with your sudden inquiry.”

There’s a voice very similar to Mingyu’s inside Wonwoo’s head telling him to take a chance, that this is a nice opportunity. That it can’t go wrong with Soonyoung. Wonwoo ignores it. He’ll joke his way out of it, just like he does every time he risks exposing himself. “Taking care of you is a full time job, Kwon.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes like Wonwoo knew he would but he’s grinning again. “My cousin’s gonna be jealous of me.”

Wonwoo shrugs, pressing play again. “I’m not really into girls lately, anyway.” The response slipped off his tongue and he almost regrets it but Soonyoung doesn’t seem to mind, already invested in the game again. 

“Cool,” he replies absently. “Me neither.”

And just like that, they fall into their usual comfortable silence. If Soonyoung noticed something off in Wonwoo’s behavior, it clearly doesn’t seem like it. But it’d be a lie to say his last sentence didn’t remind Wonwoo of something he’s been so desperately trying not to hold on to. It’s tiny and shiny and sends a shiver down his spine in its awake. 

It's hope. Stupid ass hope. 

⋆

Wonwoo is about to doze off, already in that blank state between dream and reality, when he hears something knocking on his window. He'd get startled if he didn't know that knock in particular. But why so late?

Dragging his feet to the window, he's not even slightly surprised to see Soonyoung standing outside in his pajamas and a pair of sneakers. He looks stupid. But the amusement in Wonwoo's thoughts dissipates when, as sleep starts to leave his eyes and brain, he notices Soonyoung's grimace — it's sad all over. It looks foreign, could never suit a face that's a home for _that_ smile. He opens the window and Soonyoung doesn't say a thing, just quietly climbs his way inside Wonwoo's room, taking off his shoes as he arrives. Wonwoo sits on the bed, gives him space to do whatever it is that he needs to do. 

Soonyoung looks struck by lightning, exhausted like it hasn't been just a few hours since he left that very same room. Wonwoo can't explain but his best friend seems smaller, shrinking into his own frame. The sadness he's wearing weighs heavy. He looks at Wonwoo in silence for a few moments, standing in front of the window as though he's physically unable to move. 

“My parents are divorcing,” he announces and shuts his mouth immediately after he's done speaking, eyes widening with the shock from his own words. Wonwoo's in shock too but his is far less important. He doesn't know how, his body responding way faster than his brain could, but he suddenly finds himself in front of Soonyoung, arms open in a silent offer for comfort. It's all he can do. Soonyoung throws himself at Wonwoo with full force, chests colliding painfully but it's okay if it hurts, that's not the pain responsible for stealing the air from their lungs. Soonyoung cries, body shaking as he holds back hiccups. Wonwoo knows the drill, tightens his hug. Soonyoung lets go of the rest of the composure he was trying to maintain — he sobs, weeps. Wonwoo doesn't dare to let go. It's all he can do.

Hours later, they haven't slept yet. Soonyoung cried and cried and Wonwoo held him, brought him to bed, gave him water, held his hands. Took Soonyoung some time to finally speak; the sky outside is already a faint shade of purple and nothing about that moment feels real.

“They said they have been wanting to do this for a few years now,” Soonyoung recalls, his lungs reaching for air. The hand that's holding Wonwoo's receives a reassuring squeeze. “But it seemed better to wait until I left for uni. They thought it would hurt me less.”

Wonwoo doesn't know what to say, or if there is something good enough to be said out loud. He realizes that's why Soonyoung’s mother didn't care much that her son was spending so much time with Wonwoo despite the fact that he's moving out soon. That's also why she asked him to go home that afternoon. His own mom probably knew already. It's unfair. At loss of words, he pulls Soonyoung closer, holds him tighter. 

“They weren't wrong,” Soonyoung muses, voice raspy. “It would’ve been worse if they had done it while I studied for SATs… but don't you think it's sad, Wonwoo? How these past few years now feel like they're fake. Just some made up memories to prevent me from spiraling.”

It really is sad, even if it was done out of pure love, care and kindness. 

“They weren't fake, Soon-ah,” Wonwoo responds softly, squeezing Soonyoung’s hand one more time. “Even if they didn't love each other anymore, they love you. How is that fake?”

Soonyoung sighs. “I don't know. They never seemed too far apart for me, nothing ever felt too off. Did I fail to pick up the signs?”

“I don't think you were supposed to watch your parents and check if they fell out of love. Sometimes this is life… it sucks now, but it’ll be for the best later. You know, they'll be happier people from now on.” 

“Yeah, I know that,” Soonyoung sighs again but there's a hint of a smile in his voice. It's very tiny but Wonwoo knows it too well. “I like that idea— the idea of my parents being happier, I mean. I just don't like change.”

“That's a funny thing to say when you're about to move to a big city to live on your own, you know.” He tickles Soonyoung on the waist just for a second, just enough to tease. Soonyoung huffs and tries to back away just to be held tighter by Wonwoo. These things come to them naturally, like muscle memory. Wonwoo knows what will get a smile out of Soonyoung in every situation; knows where and how to touch to distract him from an uncomfortable feeling just like now, trying to make this conversation easier because everything else is too hard. Soonyoung always gets it. It's simple like that. 

“My point exactly,” he responds. “Everything is changing, Nonu. It was exciting at first but now I’m getting scared.”

The sun is rising outside, painting the room with warm oranges and yellows. The light makes Soonyoung look fragile yet somehow older than he did just the afternoon before. He's never looked so real, so open. Wonwoo is pained just as much as he's glad to be the one to witness this, he’s glad that at least they don't have to grow up alone. 

“Not everything,” Wonwoo kisses Soonyoung’s forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

In the morning, things are slow and unusual. Soonyoung is clearly trying to navigate his feelings and Wonwoo lets him. 

They have breakfast with his parents and the conversation is light. All the rawness and heaviness from last night is gone but the tension’s tangible, weighing on Soonyoung’s shoulders as he smiles gently between his words. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that they know what happened, why Soonyoung simply appeared there and no questions are asked, much to both boys’ relief. Sure, Wonwoo’s mother’s gonna send a whole report to Soonyoung’s but that’s what mothers usually do, or at least what their mothers usually do. 

“We should go out today,” Soonyoung says out of the blue. They’re back in Wonwoo’s room, Soonyoung sprawled on the bed while Wonwoo’s been staring at the first page of a comic book for long minutes, not really able to concentrate enough to read past it. Soonyoung’s voice brings him back to reality. 

He looks up even though he can only see Soonyoung’s silhouette and his glasses slide up his nose awkwardly. “What?” 

“We should go out today,” Soonyoung repeats. “I wanna see people and think things that don’t involve the mortifying ordeal of growing up.”

It seems like a good idea. “Where do you wanna go?”

“I don’t know. Can’t we just grab our skateboards and wander around? It’s not that big of a town, you know.”

Wonwoo puffs playfully at that. There really aren’t that many places to go but it’s always nice to be outside in the summer. It’s his favorite season after all. And his last summer before everything changes — his growing pains aren’t the same as Soonyoung’s but they’re there, too. Notably so. 

“Yeah,” he agrees. Remembering last night, Wonwoo doesn’t think Soonyoung brought his board along. And dropping by his house may not be the best of options. “Do you wanna take a shower before we go? I’ll even let you use one of my mini cruisers.”

Sitting up to make eye contact with Wonwoo, Soonyoung raises him an eyebrow and for a very short second it seems like he’s gonna say something but then he doesn’t. Instead he gives out a smile, the first big one since he got there. “I’d like that, yeah.”

Sliding down the main street is something they're used to. Wonwoo and Soonyoung have navigated this whole town so many times they only pay half a mind to where they're going, the streets mapped out inside their brains, witnesses of their childhood and now part of their youth. Wonwoo looks around and there's nothing new, every building and every store is the same, safe to say most of them haven't changed in a decade or so. Yet, something inside him tells him to commit this moment to memory: this street, the people walking in and out of stores, the small cinema, the cars coming and going, the bright sun like a crown in the sky and Soonyoung trailing right behind him, a satisfied and relaxed look on his face. 

Wonwoo's not afraid of growing up. But no fear does not equal no pain. This life is all he's ever known — his whole being is rooted there, there's pieces of him spread all over. His first kiss, the first time he tried a cigarette and absolutely hated it, the first time he thought of kissing Soonyoung, the first Shakespeare book he bought, the first time he punched someone (it wasn't worth it but it's still a fun story to tell). It's a good thing that one of the best parts of him will be leaving, too. Their shared destination was never a promise, more like an unspoken plan; like being apart wasn't an option. Maybe it isn't.

The library is located almost at the exit of the town, a mostly residential region but even the houses are far apart from one another. The building wasn't built for that, it was the old city hall and then it became what it is today. It's actually a big two store house with wide windows and a beautiful garden on the entrance, a few trees completing the scenario. A piece of history that's being rewritten and reframed as most things around them lately. It's one of Wonwoo and Soonyoung's favorite places along with the cinema. 

“Of course you'd come here,” Soonyoung remarks matter of factly but, if Wonwoo's being completely honest, he didn't plan on coming. His feet just led the way. “You reek of nostalgia, Jeon, and we haven't even left yet.”

“You say like you're not the one who wanted to run away from, and I quote, the mortifying ordeal of growing up.”

“My parents are divorcing,” Soonyoung counter arguments, heading for their favorite spot under the biggest tree in the garden as Wonwoo follows. “I deserve a pass.”

They sit under the tree and it almost feels like 9th grade again; the birds above them chirping is almost a greeting of sorts. 

Wonwoo scoffs at his friend, pretending to be shocked. “So we're already making divorce jokes?”

“It's my trauma, I'm allowed to do what I want with it.”

“Well, it was my pillows dirty with your snot, I deserve a pass too.”

Soonyoung cackles and elbows Wonwoo playfully and Wonwoo knows it in his bones that he's the only person in the world who’d ever get away with this (because he's also the only person in the world allowed to see Soonyoung break down the way he did the night before, the only one allowed to hold him, whatever that means). 

“Nah,” Soonyoung retorts crossing his legs, back against the tree trunk. “You agreed to that twelve years ago when you offered me that piece of pie in preschool. It’s all part of the deal.”

It’s not long before Soonyoung is laying on the grass, using his borrowed board and Wonwoo's small, half empty backpack as a pillow. If sleep came to Wonwoo as easy as it came to Soonyoung, he’d be taking a nap too. The cool, well kept grass offers a nice relief from the summer heat and the tree top is the perfect shelter from direct sunlight. 

Nostalgia gets the best out of Wonwoo, though he’d never admit it out loud, and he gets up to go inside the library and get the very same copy of Macbeth that kept him company during his freshman year of high school, just because. This time, teenage angst is not his drive. His sudden longing for everything and anything familiar is. 

It takes him around 40 pages but he finally falls into slumber as well, book resting on his lap as Soonyoung snores softly on the side. 

It’s almost dusk when they wake up and if it wasn't for the restlessness inside his heart and the fact that he and Soonyoung have grown up quite a lot, Wonwoo would think he traveled back in time a couple of years. 

He’s doing his best not to focus on the way the now faint sunlight touches Soonyoung’s face, how it makes the other look quite ethereal, the wind blowing through his dark hair that’s longer than he usually kept it. There’s a hint of a stubble and a few pimples on Soonyoung’s face, to Wonwoo, these are the only things that make him seem human. He’s always thought of Soonyoung as otherworldly, even as a kid. At seven years old, it was hard to believe that someone could simply and naturally shine like that. At nineteen, he’s done trying to figure that out and is content to bask in Soonyoung’s light. 

The wind changes its direction and brings along the smell of rain; it’s basically wet soil and grass but, then again, the familiarity is oddly comfortable. Wonwoo wonders if the rain smells differently in the city. 

He hasn’t realized he’s been staring at Soonyoung for quite some time, his vision resting in the sight more than actually looking at him.

“What are you looking at?” Soonyoung inquires, genuine curiosity in his voice. 

Wonwoo blinks and turns his eyes to Soonyoung’s. “I’m thinking.”

“About what?”

“Uni.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung shuffles in his spot. “You scared?”

“More anxious than scared, I think.”

“What if the big city swallows us?”

Wonwoo chuckles lightly, something tells him Soonyoung’s gonna adapt to the metropolitan lifestyle way before he does. “It won’t. And if it does, we can always come back.” 

Soonyoung nods and keeps a silence that feels a lot like hesitation, eyes wandering everywhere and nowhere at all. Uncertainty doesn’t fit him but it’s understandable that it found its way to his heart, especially after last night. Wonwoo flashes him a knowing smile, hopes it’s enough to ground him for now (it has always worked before but today is different from before). 

Wonwoo wants to hold his hand but stops himself from doing it; it’s not the regular urge, this one’s followed by the rather painful wish of kissing the nervousness out of Soonyoung, reassuring him with more than just words. It's hard to ignore. 

The wind blows again and Soonyoung closes his eyes, inhaling slowly. Wonwoo’s physically unable to stop staring, as though there’s some gravity pull keeping his gaze there.

“If you wanna kiss me, you should just do it, Jeon.”

What? _What?_ “What?”

Soonyoung opens his eyes and there’s intent in them as well as in his smirk. “You see, I said that as a test,” Soonyoung explains and the amusement in his tone is quite scary. “But your reaction really gave it away, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo feels bare. And stupid. Soonyoung speaks again before he can pick up his thoughts and try to respond. 

“I know you too well,” the boy shrugs. “And I thought you knew me better too but Jihoon is right about you.”

God damned Jihoon. “What does he have to do with this?”  
“He told me you’re dumb and I didn’t believe him but he’s right. You _can_ be quite dense, at times.”  
There’s a million things going through Wonwoo’s mind and he’s still not sure he knows where this conversation is going, though it does look like it’s heading _somewhere_. He breathes and there is air coming in and out of his lungs but doesn’t feel like it. Soonyoung’s still looking at him in expectation, watching his every non-existent move; for he’s paralyzed, brain desperately trying to recollect its thoughts and give out a proper reaction. There is none and Soonyoung rolls his eyes. 

“I’m saying that I like you, Jeon.”

Plain and simple. No way for Wonwoo to twist that. The earth’s sure started moving faster, spinning in its axis at a speed that’s making everything but Soonyoung seem blurry. It goes round and round and so does Wonwoo’s head and maybe his poor little stomach too. Wonwoo’s the patient one but this time Soonyoung waits, entertained. 

“Yes,” Wonwoo finally blurts out. Every cell of his body feels stupid. For someone who plans on majoring in literature, he should’ve had more to say, it should’ve come out more articulate. Yet, he prays that “yes” is enough to do the trick — he might not be able to say much more than that. 

Soonyoung laughs with his whole body and Wonwoo follows along, well aware he’s the joke between them. Soonyoung looks satisfied, though, so he doesn’t mind.

“Yes to what, dumbo?” 

“To you, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo takes Soonyoung’s hand in his (it _is_ different than every other time they held hands before because now he knows. He really knows.) and kisses it once, twice. “All of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> a few things before i go:
> 
> \- i don't really know where/when this is set, tbh, i just had a ~small town summery vibe~ in mind (if we're being specific, i was vaguely inspired by my grandmother's town but that's... it) and the beginning of the 2000s contaminating my thoughts. + they have a lot of hair because i'm trying to speak long haired!snwu into existence. 
> 
> \- i did proof read this several times but i don't trust my brain that much. sorry for any typos or mistakes!
> 
> \- [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSVCdQ4noyE) is a daydream flip and there's nothing particular about this trick and the fic, i just thought it sounded nice
> 
> \- if anyone would like to be friends, i'm @blankpostit on twitter and i yell about a lot of stuff but mostly svt. 
> 
> please do check all the other works of this beautiful fest, the soonwoo tag is filled with talented people and it's a pleasure to share fandom space with them. also thank you to the organizers for doing such a beautiful job for such a long time, this tag thrives thanks to y'all. <3
> 
> and thank *you*, of course, for reading!!!!


End file.
